mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Areas
Overview: Mission Zones are areas of the sim designed to be played through using your Maverick Wars game HUD (purchased in the Landing Point HUB). Typically, Mission Zones have a designated start and end point, usuallly ending with a Boss encounter. These areas contain obstacles, traps, enemies, and other hazards preventing you from reaching the goal. You may have to use your dash ability, wall kick, or other platforming abilities to traverse these areas and counter enemies that will inevitably be in your path. Boss enemies are special enemies that can be rezzed once you enter the Boss Arena area. Some arena areas are open and you can get to them simply by reaching them. Others must be unlocked or opened by completing specific tasks in the stage. Boss enemies typically drop: -2 Large Health Capsules, -2 Large Zenny Pickups -2 Upgrade Chips Mission Zones: Awakening Road: Mission Briefing - Hunters: INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM CENTRAL HUNTER COMMAND..._"Attention Hunters! As you know, Awakening Road is a large, multi-leveled Super Highway, famously defended by Maverick Hunter X during the first war with Sigma. That road has come under attack once again by a Maverick Super Weapon of some sort. It has caused major destruction, breaking the highway into an unintelligble mess. This disruption of the Highway has not only caused Abel City hundreds of millions of Zenny in damage, but the Highway leads directly to the heart of Abel City! Since Commander X and Zero are away dealing with what we have dubbed "The Erasure Incident", we are relying on you, Hunters of Reset City, to scramble and stop this Behemoth of Destruction before more lives are hurt! " Mission Briefing - GAIN: WANTED: Destruction of Rogue Construction Equipment - AUDIO FILE ATTACHED..._"Me and my associates are looking for an able bodied person, or group of people, to track down and destroy an experimental piece of...''construction equipment''. Due to the recent outbreaks of the Maverick Virus, it seems one of our ''Bulldozers'' has gone Maverick! How terrible...It's auto-guidance system...who shall remain ''nameless...''Got a little too eager and auto-deployed before it's features could be fully developed. It's causing wanton destruction in the Awakening Road - Abel City area and we'd rather you reduce it to a smoldering pile of scrap than risk anyone trying to capture it. Our....''experimental bulldozer ''features some equipment on it that we havent exactly gotten the correct permits for yet, and we would like to avoid any traces of it leading back to us so that we may dodge- er...avoid any Hunter entanglements...Payment will be discussed ''in person'' after the task has been completed in a location of our choosing. ''Thank you for your understanding and cooperation."'' Mission Briefing - Mavericks: INCOMING EMERGENCY CHANNEL..._"ALL MAVERICKS ON THIS CHANNEL!! THE "MAMMOTH" HAS ESCAPED IT'S HOLDING AREA!! The weapon we were building seems to have been commandeered by a group of over-eager, fresh off the line, SCRAP FOR BRAINS!! The weapon is NOT complete and should it be out in the open for too long, it could give those pesky Hunters time to disable and study it. We CANNOT let anyone see it. It's already begun rampaging through the Highway and making it's way for the center of Abel City where it's sure to meet the heaviest Hunter resistance. Get there before they do and DESTROY it so that nothing remains!! Those imbeciles inside it went off half-cocked like a bunch of morons. They've even taken a stockpile of mechaniloids and dispatched them along the way. Scrap the mechaniloids and those tin cans inside the Mammoth. SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MAVERICKS BETRAY THEIR OWN KIND!! ''May Sigma Prevail...''" Yune'Sare Ruins: Mission Briefing - Hunters INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM RESET CITY HQ..._"Attention Hunters! Geographical sensors have detected a large disturbance within the Yune'Sare Ruins area. An archaelogical team that was once investigating the ruins has since been evacuated, but they brought with them some possibly valuable information. Based on their reports, the ruins were experiencing large earthquakes, usually lasting only a few hours before stopping. The earthquakes however seem to have triggered a self defense mechanism within the ruins and it has begun dispensing mechaniloids to attack all intruders. They also recall finding a number of strange gems adorned in various places around the ruins that they feel have some connection to ''something'' in the ruins. The gems appear to react to blunt force and energy based tools, but beyond that, no connection can be made to their purpose. The team has tried to activate all the gems at once, but find that every time they try to navigate to the gems, the same path they took the first time was no longer there, or they were forced to take another route entirely....One member reports his eyes playing tricks on him, saying that one moment he was looking down a hallway at his team mates, and after he stopped to rub his brow...a wall was there. Proceed with caution Hunters. Find the cause of these tremors and stop it if you can so that the research may resume." Mission Briefing - GAIN WANTED: Security Team to Oversee Private Excavation Project - "I am [NAME REDACTED] and I am in need of your services. Me and my corporation have recently taken an interest in the archaelogy fields of study and are seeking to make sure we are not disturbed as we work. Our team has made a significant breakthrough, but we have become aware of another ''Government'' funded archaeology team that is close to stumbling upon the same discoveries we've made. We cannot allow them to progress any further, lest we be forced to share credit with them for the findings, which would cost us a ''lot'' of money. Our primary mining equipment is working within a chamber below the typical floor of the ruins and is running on an automatic search routine, but it seems to have stopped responding to remote commands. This routine however seems to have triggered some form of self defense system within the ruins, activating many dormant mechniloids. These mechaniloids have prevented us from returning to our search site, but has also scared off the other team. Your job is to destroy the mechaniloids and make your way to our equipment in the lower chamber and disable it, any way you can, so that we can return to work before the other team makes it back. Payment will be discussed based on the amount of damages our equipment sustains, if it should come to that." Mission Briefing - Mavericks INCOMING ENCRYPTED CHANNEL..._"Alright you guys. Our sensors have lead us to the Yuna'Sare ruins. According to our records, recovered from the weapons factory before those ''damned'' Hunters got to it, there was a very large power signature found in there. The only thing it could possibly be is a frame for a very large mechaniloid located within some underground chamber. Nothing needing that much power could be anything else....If these documents are anything to go by, we should be able to tear our way through the ruins and make it to that chamber. Once we activate that mechaniloid, we'll infect it with a double dose of Lord Sigma's virus to turn it to our cause. The only problem is that those Human lapdog Hunters are already mobilizing to that area to investigate some sort of tremors. To make matters worse, one of our spies has found out those GAIN cronies are apparently already there trying to protect some mining operation leading to some massive "treasure." Those fools....They are probably talking about our Mechniloid and dont even know it! Be sure to stop whatever anyone is doing down there in the ruins and take them for ours...Having a behemoth like that on our side will make us unstoppable! Reset City will be like a town under our foot in a monster movie..." Arctic Spire: Mission Briefing - Hunters INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM RESET CITY HQ..._"Attention Hunters! Mechaniloid activity has been recorded at Point 0-0-0, near the North Pole. Mavericks have been found sabotaging the oil pipeline located there. They have caused enough damage to make the pipeline rupture. Luckily, the cold temperatures there have caused it to freeze over, preventing further spilling from occuring, although it appears Mavericks in the area have begun collecting the oil contaminated water and farming the pipeline itself for their own purposes! You must scramble to the top of the strange geological phenomenon we are dubbing "The Arctic Spire." This large tower of ice has no doubt been artificially created by some sort of Maverick plot, as the ice seems to have coalesced from deep under ground and even the ocean itself, freezing and trapping the oil pipeline and pulling it up to the surface like a weed in a garden. The top of the spire is where the Mavericks are airlifting the stolen oil back to their headquarters. Make sure their next delivery gets cancelled." Mission Briefing - GAIN WANTED: Personal Mercenaries to Protect Oil Stockpile - "I'm a contractor from Plastech Co. Incorporated. One of the oil pipelines we rely on for the majority of our oil to produce most of our produccts has come under attack recently to Mavericks. Through one means or another, they seem to have uprooted the Oil pipeline with massive amounts of ice and are stealing it for their own dastardly purposes. The Maverick Hunters are already on the case, but myself and other chairmen of oil-reliant companies want to take every step we can to ensure all the bases are covered. If you come across any Hunters, there's no harm in assisting them. We just want to make extra sure that the Maverick presence is eliminated so that we may begin re-routing our pipeline and repair the damage caused. The Hunters advise against GAIN involvement, but the risks outweigh the assurances the Hunters made to us. Please make your way to the top of the spire and ensure no more oil is airlifted from the area. Payment will be discussed after the pipeline is secure again." Mission Briefing - Mavericks INCOMING EMERGENCY CHANNEL..._"Our operations in the North Pole have been going smoothly for awhile now. We have managed to steal hundreds of thousands, if not more, gallons of oil from the pipeline we unearthed recently. We are transporting it to Oil Yard for further processing. However, there appears to be a hitch in our plan. The Hunters were recently scrambled to our coordinates, and GAIN recently posted a job for anyone to come and assist them in cleaning us out. To make matters worse, some of our mechaniloids are not properly tuned for arctic temperatures and appear to be shorting out. They are having a hard time recognizing other Mavericks as allies. All of these are disposable, and you are free to destroy them should they attack. I'm sure a Maverick of your caliber can handle a few rogue units. Just try not to look down! I dont care how powerful your armor is, a fall from that height would retire even the most harty of Mavericks. Not to mention the oil-dense ocean makes it difficult to tread water. Once you touch the bottom, you'll be hard pressed to swim back to the surface. The pressure of the water around you would alone crush you like a can in minutes. Though I hear there are a few hidden objects in the ocean you may be able to use to your advantage. One may be able to climb back to the surface of the ice sheet if you landed on one, but dont count on it....You know your orders. Go make it happen!" Oil Yard: Mission Briefing - Hunters Mission Briefing - GAIN Mission Briefing - Mavericks